Toby Braves the Bully/Transcript
(opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Abigail: Toby, I now pronounce you, Nice and Friendly Corner's very first newspaper delivery caucus! Callie: Congratulations, Toby! Toby: I've always wanted to be a newspaper delivery cactus! Callie: '''It's and important job! Newspaper tell us what's goin' on in town. And make sure we all get a copy. Peck: Well lookee here, Belinda Bulldog's comin' to town! '''Callie: She's an expert water finder. She's coming here to help us find a new spot to dig a well. Abigail: '''Why, everyone'll want to know about that. '''Toby: Then I better hurry up and get those papers delivered! Abigail: '''Oh, hold on a second. There's one more thing you need for your job. '''Callie: '''Since your job is so important, we got a special gift for ya. '''Toby: '''oh, boy! is it a pineapple? I love pineapples (Giggles) '''Peck: Nope! it's something to help ya deliver newspaper. Toby: Oh! is it a pineapple? Peck: No! aw, why don't you just open it? (Toby opens the box) Toby: '''(Gasps) A scooter? For me? '''Peck: '''All for you, buddy. (Peck gives Toby his helmet) '''Toby: '''Yippee! I love it! (Rides his scooter) Whoo-hee! (Laughing) '''Abigail: '''Toby! Don't forget to deliver the newspaper. '''Toby: '''Oh, right. The newspaper. (Giggles Sheepishly) '''Abigail: Be sure everybody gets a copy. Toby: 'I will! Cactus promise! Here's one for you and you. Gotta go! Lots of paper to deliver on my super cool scooter! (All Chuckling) Mr. Dillo: (Yelps) '''Toby: '''One for you, Ella! Her ya go (Gives a newspaper to Tio and uncle bun) All the news in Nice and Friendly Corners! Whoo-wee! I love my scooter! 'The Prairie Dogs: ' Toby sure loves his scooter! (Train Whistle Blowing) '''Callie: '''Howdy there, Belinda. Welcome to Nice and Friendly Corners! 'Belinda: '''Well thank you very much, Sheriff. It's so great to be here. This is my son Bradley. '''Callie: Pleased to meet you, Bradley. Bradley: Hi. Hey, Mom, look at me! Toby: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Here's a paper for you! Hey! Your'e Belinda Bulldog. Your'e in the newspaper! Abigail: '''Say, may I ask how you plan to find water? '''Belinda: '''Why, I use my trusty water stick. It can find water that's hiding underground! When I find it, I drive a spike into the ground, and water gushes up like a geyser. '''Bradley: '''Mom, when you Find the water, can I ride the geyser? '''Belinda: '''You can if you're good. '''Callie: Say, Toby, why don't you show Bradley around town while his mom looks for water. Toby: Sure thing, Sheriff. Callie: Thanks. Now, let's get a-lookin'. Toby: Ready for a tour of our town? Bradley: Nah. Toby: Oh! (Stammers) Okay. Then how 'bout a paper? Bradley: '''I've got a delivery for you. (Puts the paper on Toby back) Here you go, Cactus. (Laughs) '''Toby: Hey! (Grunts) that's not funny. Bradley: '(Laughing) '''Belinda: '(Humming) '''Peck: Anything yet? Belinda: '''Nope. But don't worry. My trusty will point the way! Hmm. Oh! Ah! Oh! Aha! Op! Oh! No. Hmm. Oh! There we go. (Stops by at Ella Milk Saloon). '''Callie: The stick led you into Ella's Saloon? Belinda: '''Nope. I just thought it was a good time for a milk break. '''Callie: '''Sounds good to me. (Toby Delivering newspapers) '''Toby: Oh. Hi, Bradley. Could you please let me trough? I gotta keep delivering my papers. Bradley: '''You mean these papers? (Takes Toby papers) '''Toby: Hey! Gimme those back, or... Bradley: Or what? Toby: '''Or I'll tell Sheriff Callie! '''Bradley: You better not, or you'll be a tattletale. Toby: A tattletale? Bradley: That's right! If you tell on me then you'll be a tattletale. And nobody likes a tattletale! Toby: I don't wanna be a tattletale! Bradley: '''Then you better be quiet. And try to catch these papers! (laughs) '''Toby: '''Jeepers! (Grunts) Hold still papers! (Frustrated Groan). '''Belinda: '''Oh, I think i'm getting something I think I'm getting something. (Peck closes the jail gate) '''All (Gasps) Huh? Peck: (Chuckles) You sure that stick's working right? Priscilla Skunk: Oh, there you are Abigail. Non of us got today's paper! Dirty Dan and Dusty: Didn't get a single one. That's right. No, sir. Abigail: '''Ah, that's awfully strange. I wonder what taking Toby so long. '''Toby: '''Hey! That's my scooter! '''Bradley: It's mine now. And you better not be a tattletale. (Laughing) Toby: (Sighs) The Prairie Dogs: '''Bradley the bulldog is actin' awful mean in Nice and Friendly Corners He's the worst bully we've ever seen! '''Belinda: I think I'm getting something! Water. I'm getting a strong signal. I... Nope. Lost it. All: (Sigh) Bradley: '''Did you find the water yet? I wanna ride the geyser. '''Belinda: Not yet son. Water, water,water,water! Callie: Bradley, where'd you get that scooter? Peck: Looks like Toby's. Bradley: '''Uh, yeah, uh, he gave it me. '''Peck: He gave it to ya? Bradley: '''Yep. Gotta go. '''Peck: '''I don't get it. Toby loved that scooter! '''Abigail: '''Why, yes, it doesn't seem like him to just give away a present. '''Callie: I think maybe we oughta go check on Toby. See if he's okay. Abigail: Oh, there he is. Yoo-hoo,Toby, wait up. Peck: You okay buddy? Toby: I'm fine. Abigail: '''Say,did you get the papers delivered? '''Toby: I don't wanna talk about it. Callie: '''Bradley says you gave him your scooter. '''Toby: '''I never like that scooter anyway. '''Callie: Toby! I don't believe that for one Kitty-lickin' second! You know you can tell me anything, don'tcha? Toby: I guess so. Callie: You know you can trust me, right? Toby: Yeah. Callie: '''Now, why don't you tell me what really happen? '''Toby: Oh. Because if I tell you Bradley threw my papers on the ground and took my scooter, that I'll be a tattletale! Oops. Peck: He took your scooter? He can treat my buddy that way! I've got half-a mind to go lock that little fella up! Toby: I shouldn't of told. Now I'm a tattletale! And nobody likes a tattletale! Peck: Well, cornfound it Toby. You're my best buddy! I'll always like you! Abigail: We all will! Callie: '''Toby, you did the right thing telling us. You are not a tattletale when you tell on a bully. ''(Song: You're Not a Tattletale) '' '''Callie: '''If a bully is mean or taking your things making you scared or making you blue I know it's hard but you've gotta to tell The people who cares about you Your'e not a tattletale when you tell on a bully '''Peck: Stand up! Speak out! Tell your friends the truth! Callie/Peck: '''Do it to protect yourself '''Callie: '''And the bully won't bully anyone else '''Callie/peck: Your'e not a tattletale when you tell on a bully I tell you it's the right thing to do! Peck: You can count on your friends Callie: So that the bully doesn't bully again Callie/peck: '''Your'e not a tattletale when you tell on a bully Stand up! Speak out! Tell friends the truth! Your'e gonna be proud of yourself When he doesn't bully you or anyone else Your'e not a tattletale when you tell on a bully I tell you is the right thing to do! (Song ends) '''Peck: '''We're your friends. We're gonna help ya! '''Toby: '''Thanks guys. But I don't know what to do. I ask Bradley to stop, but he kept picking on me. '''Callie: Hmm. Sounds to me like it's time we go have a talk with Bradley. Toby: 'I don't know, Is that a good idea? '''Callie: '''Don't you fret, Toby. We'll all be there for ya, right? '''Abigail: '''But of course we will! '''Peck: '''You better believe it. ' ''' '''Toby: '''Uh, okay. I'll be as brave as a cactus can be. '''Belinda: Great news! I found water! Callie: '''That's great, Belinda. But there's somethin' important that needs tendin' to first. It's about your son. Hold up a minute, Bradley. I have someone who wants to talk to you. Remember, we're right here. '''Toby: (Sighs) Bradley, I want you to stop bullying me! Belinda: (Gaps) Bradley! Were you bullying Toby? Bradley: I dunno. Toby: '''He threw my newspapers all over and took my scooter. '''Peck: That sounds exactly like bullying to me. Belinda: '''Bradley! I want you to give that scooter back right now! '''Bradley: '''You tattled on me! Now nobody's gonna like you 'cause you're a tattletale! '''Peck: Everybody in town loves my best buddy, Toby. What we don't like is bullies! Callie: '''Toby did the right thing. '''Belinda: Son, apologize to Toby immediately! Bradley: '''I'm sorry Toby. '''Toby: You made me feel really bad when you took my scooter I'd have let you ride my scooter if you asked. Bradley: '''You world? Guess I woulda ended up having more fun If I tried to be a friend, rather than a bully. '''Toby: '''But, we could be friends. '''Bradley: Thanks, Toby. Toby: 'I'd give you a hug, but, you know prickly-prickly. '''All: '(Chuckles) 'Bradley: '''Maybe I could help you deliver the rest of your papers. '''Toby: '''Sounds great. '''Peck: '''Oh, shucks. (Sniffs) I always cry at friendings. (Blowing) '''Prairie Dog Trio: ' He always cries at friendings! '''Belinda: The water's right here under this dirt. All I gotta do is hammer in the spike and whoosh! The water will squirt right up in a geyser! Bradley: Hey, Mom, I got an idea. Maybe Toby should ride the geyser instead of me. That would help up for being a bully and all. Callie: Now that's a nice and Friendly idea! Toby: Yee-haw! (Giggles) This is fun! (Giggles) Thanks. Bradley! 'Bradley: '''You're welcome! '''All: '(Laughing) 'Toby: '''Hoo-wee! ''(episode ends) Category:T Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1